


Right Or Wrong

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a day free of fighting, a day just for them but something always got into their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Or Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song 'Unstoppable' by The Calling

Come and lay right on my bed  
Sit and drink some wine  
I’ll try not to make you cry  
And if you’d get inside my head  
Then you’d understand  
Then you’d understand me  
Why I felt so alone  
Why I kept myself from love  
And you became my favourite drug  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down  
I need you inside

There was a light tap on his door and Obi-Wan’s heartbeat faster. They hadn’t had a less hectic day since weeks; the endless battles had taken their toll on them. But maybe he shouldn’t have too high expectations. It could be anyone on the door’s other side…

‘Come in.’

The door opened with a light hiss and Obi-Wan’s hopes were fulfilled when he saw the familiar, war-scarred face with the small scar next to the left eye.

‘Cody!’ A happy smile spread over his face. It had been way too long since the last time they had had some time for each other to maintain serenity when it was not needed. As soon as the door was closed, Obi-Wan left his place at the window and embraced the other man.

Strong arms settled around his waist and Obi-Wan breathed in deeply to get acquainted again with the well-known odour of the other man’s body.

‘You’ve got nothing to do?’ He finally asked and tightened his arms around Cody’s upper body as if he were afraid that the other man would vanish from his embrace in any second.  
‘No, nothing, absolutely nothing.’ Cody grinned: ’I don’t know what to do with myself. So, General, don’t you have a task for an idle officer?’

‘It’s a good thing you came to me for a task, then, commander, because I can assure you that my tasks will be very pleasurable for you.’ He tilted his head to press his lips to Cody’s when a shout came from the other side of the door.

‘Master! Are you in there?’

It was very tempting to ignore his apprentice because Jedi or not, he deserved some private time. Just, nobody seemed to have gotten the memo.

The pulled away from each other and opened the door, after he had silently cursed Anakin’s talent for bad timings.

‘Yes, Anakin?’

‘The Council wants to speak with you. It seems to be very urgent.’

‘Obi-Wan turned around shortly to sent an apologetic look to Cody, who nodded. They were, after all, men of duty.

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together  
Then we’d be unstoppable

At the time the meeting with the council had ended, Obi-Wan was completely frustrated.

‘Many Jedi must have turned to the dark side wile on meetings.’ Qui-Gon once said. Obi-Wan absolutely agreed with his deceased master. Count Dooku’s whereabouts were still mysterious and nothing else of substance had been discussed in the last two hours.

Two hours wasted on the only battle-free day he was most likely to get on this planet. He wanted, for once, noting more than to be left alone from duty and enjoy this day. And even though it wouldn’t be very relaxing for his physical strength, Obi-Wan grinned when he thought what it would do to his mental health.

‘Must have been a pleasurable meeting.’ A well-known voice said from a corner.

‘Less the meeting, more the things that are planned for the time after it.’ Obi-Wan smiled suggestively at Cody. Who barely cared to disguise his blatant smug expression.

‘So you don’t have anything special to do today?’

‘Today? I thought about spending time with you today.’ Obi-Wan answered in a low voice but before Cody could reply, another soldier came sprinting down the hallway.

‘Commander Cody! Commander Cody.’ Just for a second Cody let slip his face into an expression of annoyance before he turned to the intruder.

‘Sir, Major Jorin told me to find you. They’ve found Lieutenant Gett.’

Obi-Wan was fairly sure that the universe had set up some scheme to keep them separated on the only day they could have possibly spent together, since there was no other explanation for the sudden and unexpected return of a scout that had been presumed dead.

‘Do you want to come with me, sir?’ Cody asked Obi-Wan, who shook his head.

‘No, I would prefer if you could inform me later. Link me when you’re finished.’

‘Sure, boss.’

Do you think that it is right?  
Or is it really wrong  
I know that is what we’ve been wanting  
And all this burning in my soul  
It fills up to my throat  
It fills up till my heart is breaking

Obi-Wan watched his and the other padawans train when his com link gave notice. He looked at it but it wasn’t Cody, only Bant who was on front leave and had wanted to check upon her old friend. They talked for about ten minutes and Obi-Wan felt more relaxed after that talk than before. Bant had nearly always this soothing effect on him.

However, now that he had time t think about it, it bothered him a bit that he was so anxious to see Cody, to spent time with him. Sure there was the sex, which was absolutely great, but there was something else there too. And deep inside Obi-wan knew that this thought would lead him to a place where Jedi were forbidden to go.

The desire for love, for a deep, meaningful relationship is established in every soul and even though Jedi were better at suppressing it than other creatures, it was still there.

But Cody probably didn’t feel what he felt and from a reasonable point of view it was ridiculous to think that sex between a Jedi and a clone commander could ever be more than a casual encounter.

‘Are you content with my progress, master?’ Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan’s train of thoughts.

‘Very, Anakin:’

‘Are you up for a fight?’ But Obi-Wan’s eyes had already caught the dark figure in the doorway on the other side of the room.

‘I’m sorry but you have to excuse me. I have an outstanding meeting with Commander Cody. If anything happens you’ll be in charge until tomorrow.’ Obi-Wan said goodbye to his padawans before he left the room to join Cody, whose grin shot right down into Obi-Wan’s groin.

Cody leaned in for a moment and whispered: ‘If we’re actually having this night together I’ll never roll my eyes at your power again.’

Ob-Wan laughed and the lead the way back to his quarters.


End file.
